In Case You Forget
by That Dragon Kid
Summary: It has been one hundred years since the 456 came to earth, but Ianto Jones has a last message for Jack.


**I can't believe it's been three years since my last update; I still can't believe it's been four years since Children of Earth aired.**

**I recently rediscovered my love for Torchwood and it has inspired me to write again. **

**Set one hundred years after Children of Earth. Contains spoilers for Children of Earth and the radio play 'The House of the Dead'. **

**Please review and let me know what you think; it's been years and I might be a little rusty! =)**

**In Case You Forget**

He hadn't meant to leave earth again. He hadn't meant to abandon the world that had once gave him a reason to keep fighting through his endless life.

But that same world also lived as a constant reminder that everything - absolutely everything - in his life was finite, mortal. And that included his own memories.

Captain Jack Harkness watched earth from the transport ship he had flocked down three days earlier, the circumstances far too close for comfort to that night a century ago when he'd left earth following…_his _death. And he thought of all that he'd left behind, all that he'd known.

He'd left earth because, sometimes, he'd wake up and the first thing he saw wouldn't be his face. Sometimes, if only for a moment, he'd forget the exact shade of blue of Ianto's eyes. The taste of fresh coffee after a sleepless night together. What colour shirt he'd been wearing on that first date.

And every time that happened, Jack berated himself, hated himself, for ever letting his memories slip. He clung to his memories of Ianto Jones like a child clings to their mother's hand for comfort. They were the one sure reminder he had that his life a century ago had been worth living, that his eternal life was not one of damnation but one to be celebrated.

Jack sighed, watching the world beneath him turning, counting down another day of his unrelenting life. He had so badly wanted to seal himself in the Rift that night when Ianto came back to him. He would not have been dead, could not have died, but at least he wouldn't have to live in a world without Ianto.

Tears sprang easily to his eyes; he dashed them away furiously with his hand before burying it deep into his greatcoat pocket.

Jack's heart stopped. His hand had brushed paper; he'd been sure of it. Holding his breath, Jack pulled a yellowed envelope out of his pocket.His name was written across the front of it in writing that he had not seen for over a century, yet the sight of it brought back a flood of memories and old emotions that both saddened and overjoyed him.

Ianto.

Turning the envelope over, Jack saw four more words that made his heart sink, yet pound with anticipation. Though he had had lovers since Ianto, he had never _loved_, and he would do anything, _everything_, to keep his memories alive.

'_In case you forget_'.

With trembling hands, Jack opened the envelope, careful not to tear it too hard for fear it might disintegrate. How long it had been in his pocket, he didn't know. What he did know was that he'd take great lengths to preserve what the letter contained.

_Dear Jack_

_I know that if you're reading this then I'm probably long gone; I'm writing this quickly just before we leave for Thames House, in case anything happens to me. Hopefully I'll find a way to get it to you if the worst is to happen._

_I want you to have this letter in case you forget._

_You've had so many lovers in your lifetime, and I know there'll be more after I'm gone. It's probably selfish of me but I don't want you to forget me. I don't want you to forget how much I love you, how much I long for you every time we're apart._

_The thing is…I don't know how you feel about me, Jack, and I don't think I ever will. You're not the kind of man to open yourself fully to any one person…certainly not someone like me. _

_But I want you to know something, Jack. I want you to know that a man named Ianto Jones loved you, once upon a time, more than anything else in the world. I want you to remember that, no matter how long your life will turn out to be, no one will ever love you as much as I do. _

_And I want you to know that it's ok that I'm gone, because you gave me everything a man could want in his life and more. I want you to know that the years we've spent together have been the happiest in my life. And I wouldn't change them for the world._

_I have to go, now, Jack. You're calling for me. We're going to Thames House._

_Before I end this, though…don't be disheartened because what we had is over. Smile because it happened; because it's happening as I write these very words._

_Jack, I love you, and I always will. Wherever you are, whatever galaxy or time you're in, I hope you're happy._

_You deserve that much._

_All my love,_

_Your Ianto._

"Oh, Ianto…"

**Thank you so much for reading; more will be coming your way! :)**

**~ Dragon**


End file.
